


What Am I?

by Mitooshka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvenking, Gen, Identity Issues, Snow, Winter, in which Thranduil is poetic, kingly duties and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitooshka/pseuds/Mitooshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'For it is the winter that breaks, but the spring that renews.' // A short drabble on Thranduil's own identity crisis and what it means to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I?

_What am I?_  
  
  
           You are the sun and the earth, the graced grounds upon which immortals dare stand. You are the absolute rays of the moon drifting on silver paths down your skin. You are what others aspire to be; champion, fighter, king. You are royalty in star-laced eyes, like bright mornings on the moor when all is silent, when the only smell that is found is one of harmony and purity. You are a crossed lover too hell bent on sorrow, forgot your own happiness in the swell storms inside your skin. You are the whispers in the trees, the hum of the ocean reaching out to shore like a missing paramour, desperately trying to grasp the strands of hair just out past fingertip.   
  
  
           You are a war ravaged upon untouchable lands and you walk along these cobbled streets, your feet gracing the plains of space.  _What am I, what am I?_ You are questions in the air, you are awe-striking and ethereal, you are too alive in your breathing, too dead in your sympathies. You are, you are, you are so much and not enough and no matter who questions; whether wizards, warlocks or wanderers, you are beyond their years.   
  
  
_For what is a sliver of moonlight in the dense forest, for what is it other than a thin shining of beauty in a darkened 'scape?_  
  
             
          You are moonlight given to your kingdom; vigorous and strong, like the new plants rushing from beneath snow. You are peace and captivity, fearfulness held between toughened brows. You are bleeding with the responsibilities of your crown, you are the martyr and you are the fatherly pariah. You are the coming of spring and the messiah; you are what is wanted of you and what is needed.   
  
_You are hope; in change, in regeneration, in love. You are._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have always found leader archetype characters to be extremely complex and interesting and none more so than Thranduil of the Woodland realm. Since they didn't get to expand on him in the books, I am eternally grateful that they did so in the movies. I always figured he must have some identity issues in how he leads and what it means to be a leader, coming from Oropher of course. 
> 
> And thus this is my first look inside his head and how the development he goes through from being this shut off tyrant to perhaps someone who realizes how much faith he holds in the hearts of his people.


End file.
